Spring-loaded test pins are known in the art. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,970 discloses a test pin assembly having a cylindrical plunger with a PCB-contacting crown, the plunger being slidably mounted within a tubular housing and spring biased. A problem that has been noted with such a construction is that occasionally there will be insufficient contact force between the lower portion of the plunger and the housing, resulting in lack of electrical contact between the PCB and the analyzing instrument.